


Ben Solo's Best Christmas Ever

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Rey (Star Wars), Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas Smut, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone is Bisexual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Homophobic Language, IUD discussed, Incest, Jealousy, Mention of Period Blood, Mention of Rey/Rose, Multi, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Overhearing Sex, Panty Sniffing, Rey has a boyfriend, Safe to read for people triggered by pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Step-Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief f/f, college boyfriend, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. “What the fucking fuck.”Was he a pervert? Yes, yes he was.Ben was going to try to fuck his sister.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Vicrul
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	Ben Solo's Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt by [Girlwritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwritesthings):
> 
> "Rey brings vicrul, her boyfriend she met at university, home for Christmas to make her step brother Ben jealous when she loudly fucks vicrul in the room next to bens every night
> 
> Finally on their final night Ben walks in while vicrul is eating her out and asks if he can have a taste and together they punish Rey for being a greedy slut who needs 2 cocks to be happy"
> 
> Please note the tags. This is a fic about two siblings having enthusiastically consensual sex with each other. I have also tagged this as "underage" because Ben is described as having sexual feelings for Rey when she was in her mid-to-late teens. He fantasizes about her and does other sexual things but there is no sexual touching of Rey until she is in her first year of University (19 or 20). Ben is only two years older than Rey in this AU. 
> 
> TW // homophobic slur  
> Also, as part of their dirty talk during sex, Ben calls Rey a "dyke". It is not hurtful to Rey in this context but please be prepared if this is a word you find upsetting.

Ben wasn’t a fucking pervert. He wasn’t. The summer before Rey went to University, she would put on her bikini and wear it all day like real clothes. Ben felt bad about going hard when he saw her bending to put her cereal bowl in the dishwasher. He couldn’t control getting a hard-on like an iron bar or not being able to tear his eyes away from the peach fuzz at the tops of Rey’s thighs, but at least he could have the decency to wallow in guilt about it. 

She was his sister, for god’s sake. 

Mom and Dad adopted Rey when she was nine and Ben was eleven. Mom went to Aikido classes at a dojo that offered free instruction to foster kids, and Sensei Lando quickly paired her with Rey, knowing she’d be a good mentor.

“She’s little but extremely fierce,” Sensei said to Mom, chuckling, while Ben was still straightening his gi on the other side of the folding screen. “Exactly like you.”

He was right; they bonded immediately. Mom loved her spirit and Dad admired her brains and Ben just tried to be a friend, and she let him. When Rey’s final foster placement fell through, Mom moved to bring her home right away. She’d always been a perfect fit with them. 

Ben was a good brother. When she beat his high score at Galaxy Wars pinball on the Sega, he let Rey overwrite his initials with hers. He let her borrow the Hustler magazine his crew had shoplifted and passed around.

She kept his secrets, and he kept hers. Like the pack of Marlboros he caught her kicking under her bed when he was heading to the bathroom at midnight to piss after jerking off to the Hustler. Like the time he brought Rey to Kaydel’s end-of-year pool party. His sister and Rose Tico did four shots of tequila each and frenched and finger-fucked each other behind the gazebo while Rose’s boyfriend and two other guys watched. Ben wanted to stay and look too, Rose was hot as fuck. He dreamed about eating her plummy ass. But as soon as he could tell that Rey was actually into it and didn’t need a rescue, he’d walked away. Because he was a good brother. 

As a seventeen year old, he’d barely touched himself to the memories of the week in April when the wind had been chilly every day and she’d had hard nipples in her tight Kermit t-shirt all through dinner. Ben had seen Rey’s panties sitting at the top of the laundry hamper a thousand times, had only seriously considered sniffing them a few dozen times, and only actually done it twice. The second time, they had period blood on them and he was really curious. It was less gross than he thought it might be.

Unlike Vic, who was even worse than what Ben expected. When Rey said in the Facebook chat that she was bringing her new boyfriend home from Uni for Christmas break, Ben had hoped he would be smart, into reading, or math, like Rey was. Instead, he was a lacrosse-addled meathead who shook Dad’s hand a little too hard and didn’t think to give his Mom any compliments, not one, not even about the food he took third helpings of. His every expression looked lazy and vapid. _Vic the dick_ , Ben thought to himself, giving laser-sharp looks to Rey over the soft rolls. _Ugh, maybe that's why she **likes** him._

Ben tried to imagine what Rey saw in him but all he could picture was her with Vic’s purple cock in her mouth, gurgling like a Bang Bus whore while he gripped the base of her ponytail. It made Ben's stomach flip. He took another mouthful of mashed potatoes, swallowed and found that it helped. 

“These potatoes are great, Mom,” he said charmingly, with a pointed smile that grazed Vic’s eyeline. Maybe he’d take a hint.

Vic didn’t even notice, because he was kissing Rey’s knuckles. _Well_ , Ben told himself, _at least he’s into her._

… _A little too into her,_ Ben thought despairingly. His clock read 12:47 AM and he could still hear Vic enthusiastically railing his sister. Their parents were sleeping in the pool house, where the tree and presents were, because they were worried about a fire. The year before, Dr. & Mrs. Chewbacca up the street had lost everything when their tree lights sparked, starting a fire that consumed their synthetic tree and drapes and most of their McMansion, ruining their Chrismukkah. Dad pretended he wasn’t freaked out about it, but everyone knew he was actually paranoid. Mom put fresh batteries in the smoke detectors and placed an extinguisher near the tree because she knew how to do something other than get worked up. Besides, this way they had their own water heater and wouldn’t have to cut their showers short because of three extra people. Ben, Rey and Vic were left in the house for the week, alone.

Everyone had said good night to one another at eleven after a round of rum-laced eggnog, and by eleven-thirty, Ben was in his childhood bed, being treated to Rey’s moans and begging and Vic’s rumbling filth. Their voices rose and fell and alternated. Ben’s cock started to get voyeuristically hard but as his annoyance rose, it softened again. Sometimes Ben could hear the cliched rhythm of the mattress being pounded, or some part of the bed frame rocking and knocking. At 1:13, twisting his earbuds in, Ben queued up _In Rainbows_ on his phone, which was his desperation chill-out album, and finally settled down to sleep.

When Ben woke up, one hand was dangling off the side of the bed and BeeBee’s tail was thumping it. The dog had pried his door open in the night, and he had a view of Rey wandering into the bathroom wearing only a t-shirt, that must have been Vic’s. It was loose enough to fold over on the sides, but her butt cheeks peeked out the bottom. Ben heard the rushing sounds of Rey peeing and washing her hands. As she went back across the hall and breezed past Ben’s room, she scrunched her face at him playfully, not surprised to see him awake and watching her. After a second, she walked back to Ben’s doorway, turned around and lifted the shirt so he could see her butt. Then she did a teasing little shimmy.

“Ugh, no,” He groaned into the pillow, which Rey took as a cue to look back with one eye winking and her tongue peeking out. 

Ben grabbed one of his rolled-up socks from the floor and pelted Rey with it. It bounced off her peachy ass like a tennis ball.

“Put some pants on,” he groused. 

“If you insist,” Rey said haughtily, drifting to her room like a swan on a canal.

“I do!” He called after her. Then he rolled clumsily out of bed and stood by the window to get some chilly air on his morning wood, so he could relax and pee.

The next night was the same, except this time Ben put his hand to his dick and stroked it, leaning into things. He heard Rey give a choking cough in the gap between Vic’s drawn out groans and pictured her with Vic’s cock stretching her sucking pink lips. Pulling off of it with threads of saliva going from her mouth to his pubes. Suddenly Ben’s balls were impossibly tight and he came so forcefully that he got some on the corner of his own twisted mouth. 

Once he’d wiped up his spunk with the day’s white pocket tee, Ben let his head fall back on the pillow with his own sound of resignation and longing. From Rey’s athletic moans, it sounded like she was riding the cock she’d sucked to hardness. Ben reached for his earbuds again, his nose full of the scent of his own cum. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. “What the fucking fuck.” 

Was he a pervert? Yes, yes he was.

Ben was going to try to fuck his sister. 

~*~

Morning broke over Christmas Eve, and Mom was already dressed with perfect hair when Ben slouched downstairs, the nape of his neck still wet from his shower. Rey had hopped in after him, and Vic joined her. Ben felt a bit bad for thinking of him as a meathead. His finer manners needed work, but over the past two days Ben had seen Vic coax Dad into coming with them on their annual walk to see the light displays, for the first time in six years. He’d watched him play fetch with BeeBee, their geriatric gold labrador retriever, out in the snow for almost an hour. BeeBee loved digging in the drifts for the faded pink tennis ball. Vic had even rubbed Rey’s feet for a while when they all sat down for their traditional double feature of _A Rugrats Chanukah_ and _A Muppet Family Christmas_. He was focused on taking care of Rey and he seemed to notice things others wouldn’t. Every time he went to get a drink for himself he asked if anyone wanted anything. 

Ben definitely wanted something. He hoped Vic was down to share. 

Mom and Dad were doing a last-minute run to Costco and the liquor store. Vic took BeeBee out for a walk now that he knew the neighbourhood a little. He took the tennis ball with him, tucked into the pocket of his coat with a handwarming packet. Meanwhile, Ben did his laundry. While he was bent over putting his clothes in the dryer, Rey scooted behind him to get a 6-pack of Coke Zero mini cans to restock the fridge. She spanked him playfully on the ass and it made his cock buzz.

“Hey, save it for Vic,” Ben said with a smirk, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the boyfriend's name. His crumpled white pocket tee hit the inside of the dryer with a satisfying damp smack. 

“Maybe I will,” Rey countered. “Me spanking him might be a fun turn-around.” She winked and scampered up the stairs. 

“Great, a new drum solo to listen to tonight,” Ben mumbled to himself while he tossed a dryer sheet in. 

“Glad you enjoy the sho-ooow!” Came Rey’s singsong voice from the door to the kitchen. When Ben got up there, she was bent over, rearranging platters and casserole dishes to make room in the fridge. The bottles of beer clinked together and made everyday music with the thud of the crisper drawer being jostled. Ben noticed lime-green lace stretching warm near the small of her back, just above Rey’s lounge pants. He snatched at it without thinking and yanked. He could almost see the wedgie in his mind’s eye, pulling raw at her perfect asshole. Sliding tight against her pussy so her cushy lips spilled over on either side of the neon nylon. Rey yelped and straightened and spun around in a flash, using her whole body and both hands to shove her brother against the kitchen island. 

“Ow, motherfucker!” She half-shouted at him. Her fist pounded just above his sternum. They huffed at each other for a second and then Rey crushed up to him with an open-mouthed kiss. 

Ben’s lips were still sardonic and tight, so his teeth hurt them when Rey first pressed in. He slackened a bit, loosening into desire, and it was so easy to let her tongue in his mouth, like falling backwards in the pool. _Sister, she’s your sister,_ he thought, and instead of making him want to pull away with a queasy feeling, it made his cock firm up.

Whatever Rey was thinking, it was fueling her to flick the tip of her tongue against his and slurp his bottom lip into her mouth. It was so fucking erotic, Ben felt himself getting stupider by the second.

“Wait - “ He said, pulling his neck back like a heron. “We got each other presents, right?”

Rey smiled at him like he was a child eating glue and, ignoring his idiocy, pushed his face back to hers by the base of his skull. 

“I got you-” _kiss_ “a Starbucks- “ _kiss_ “gift card-” Ben continued. “I hope that's ok.”

She grinned again and gave up on Ben’s mouth, sensually licking his ear lobe. He moaned out loud.

“I got you a Bluetooth speaker,” Rey said, running her finger over Ben's clavicle, and then circling his Adam’s apple, which she studied, then gently bit.

“Maybe we should stop making out, you're my brother and it's fucked up,” Rey whispered against Ben's neck, vibrating his stubble with the tip of her nose. He knew she didn’t mean a word of it. This was just to get her wet. A push to get a pull.

“Adoptive brother,” he precised, softly, right along her ear. He could smell her leave-in conditioner and a slightly headier something that must have just been her body. 

After a moment that they filled with nothing but breathing, Rey pulled the drawstring of her lounge pants undone. 

“You just gave me a wedgie, like a fucking eleven year old loser with a crush,” she informed him. Rey shoved her pants to her knees with one hand and pointed to the floor with the other. “Kneel down and pick it out.” 

Ben stared at Rey, disbelieving. It was a literal invitation. In the kitchen, right next to the island where Mom cut grape tomatoes in half for salad.

“Did I stutter?” She said with playful menace, like a schoolyard bully. Like a toughened foster kid who was finished with waiting for life to get good. “Fix. It.” 

Ben sank to his knees and filled his eyes with the sight of Rey’s neon green thong in synthetic fabric, taut over her neatly waxed pussy. She had a molasses-coloured tuft right above her clit; Ben could see the texture through the sheer thong and a few ends poking out. The smell of her, like a patch of June clover, made him so hard he could barely think. It was exactly what her panties had smelled like when he was eighteen and shoving them up his nose while he rubbed one out next to the Mickey Mouse shower curtain. Rey's body swayed a little while he brought his hand up. He felt her eyes on him, but he could only look at her crotch. Dusky outer labia, her handful of scruffy pubes, a beauty mark high up on her thigh. Rey rotated her leg at the hip, like a ballerina, giving Ben room. The first touch of her skin made him feel hot all over, like he was conducting her body heat. He scooped one fingertip under the place where her wiry hairs stuck out and ran his finger down and under and back, pulling the thong out of her folds and brushing her humid cunt, her taint, her ass crack. Ben was breathing so hard he was afraid of getting dizzy, but Rey was already pulling her pants up again and wiggling a little to settle her ass cheeks comfortably. 

She grabbed his hand and gently yanked it to gesture that he could rise from his crouch, lightly passed the finger under her nose. 

“Yeah, that smells like my cunt,” she said nonchalantly. “You should go sniff it while you jerk off.” As if she shared his memory of masturbating with her teenaged panties.

Then the front door opened and Dad yelled “Someone come and help your mother with the case of canned nuts!”

Rey galloped merrily up the hall to take another case of Coke Zero from his hands while Ben shifted his hard-on to be less conspicuous in his pants, and simmered with anticipation, following not far behind. 

~*~

At 11:13 PM on Christmas Eve, Ben stepped into Rey’s room with a heartbeat he could feel pounding in his palms. The low light of her short, rosy bedside lamp made her iridescent toenails seem even more pearly. She was lying sideways on her queen bed in a white tank top with Vic eating her out, one foot at the root of his neck and the other one dangling over his shoulder. He had a black tribal tattoo on one deltoid. Ben tried not to loathe it. 

“Shadow in my doorway, you had better be Ben,” Rey said to the popcorn ceiling. She scratched at her eyebrow with a thumbnail. Ben could see her nipples through her shirt. Vic lifted his head and looked back at him, noticing him for the first time. 

“Oh sorry bro, are we too loud? We can put music on or something,” he said. 

Ben didn’t answer, just walked towards them. He couldn’t see Rey smiling but he knew she was doing it. Her foot bounced a little on Vic’s tatted back, and she pointed and flexed her toes.

“I want a taste,” Ben said softly. 

“Of your sister?” Vic asked.

“She’s adopted,”

“I’m adopted,” They said at the exact same time with very similar shrugs. “Plus,” Rey added, “I want him to.” She sat up and reached out to stroke Vic’s half-hard cock, beckoning Ben to come close. He knelt one knee on the bed and Rey used her other hand to pull his tee up a little bit to show his abs. Ben wasn’t sure whether he wanted to look at Rey’s beautiful glistening pussy or the admiring expression on Vic’s face. 

“Will you show him how to fuck me, Vic?” Rey said, low and lusty. “Look at him, so gorgeous, all muscular and tall and broad. Like that guy from the swim team we sucked off together, remember? Ushar something-or-other?”

Vic nodded, and this information gave Ben an idea. He leaned in and kissed Vic, brushing his fingertips against his symmetrical balls while Rey stroked him. 

“I taste like your sister’s pussy,” Vic mumbled against Ben’s licking mouth, his prick getting longer and harder in Rey’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Ben moaned. “‘S good.” She let go and lay back down, wrapping one leg around Vic’s waist and putting the other foot up on Ben’s clavicle, wiggling her toes to dig in and tickle. 

They broke the kiss and both stared at Rey’s spread cunt for a moment, Vic stroking her from clit to taint with his left hand and Ben holding her lips open to one side with his right.

“So perfect,” Ben said.

“Look how nice her inner lips are,” Vic said, prodding them with his fingertip. “I love how pink they get when she’s hot for it.” Ben looked. They were so pink.

Ben put his thumb firmly above her clitoris and pulled the hood back a little, wordlessly examining the nub that emerged like a tiny tongue. 

“Oh my god, will someone lick me already?” Rey said testily. “I’m starting to feel all slimy and cold.”

Ben leaned down and gave her clit a lick, exhaling hot air to warm her up again. 

“Fuck!” She shouted. “Stop pulling on my clit and just lick it.” Ben let the tension go, sloppily wiggled the tip of his tongue to her opening, and fucked it. It was sharply saltier inside than outside. His eyes flicked over to Vic, who was watching and stroking himself with a steady pace that was more to keep himself hard than anything. Rey jerked her hips and let out a whiny moan, probably because Ben wasn’t working her clit enough. 

“What a needy slut, right?” Ben said conspiratorially to Vic. “Maybe we should show her what happens to whores who need two cocks.”

Deliberately, Vic reached under Ben’s chin and squirmed one finger up inside Rey’s pussy.

“Oh,” He smiled at Ben with perfect, even teeth. “We definitely should.”

Ben put his mouth back on Rey’s pussy while Vicrul finger-fucked her. The movement of Vic’s hand made her folds slide back and forth on Ben’s tongue, and she moaned again, this time like she was enjoying it. He palmed his cock over his boxer-briefs, felt precum wetting the fabric. 

“You should get her to come,” Vic said urgently, “Spread out like this for us, so hot,” One of his hands was pressed to his face while the other one worked her. Ben’s world was flushing skin and the slip of his tongue on his sister’s clit like a pebble and the wet sound of her getting fingered.

“Is this how it felt with Rose, huh?” He asked her navel, not caring in the moment that Vic wouldn’t know who that was. “Getting off with fingers and tongues, like a little dyke?”

“Uh-huh,” she squeaked, squirming and squinting and pink. Loving it.

“I knew it, you fucking dirty lezzie,” he rumbled between slurps. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rey panted. One hand was pulling her knee to her chest and the other one was gripping her hair at the root, loosening and tightening as if someone else was pulling it.

Ben licked her hard and fast, pressing and pressing and feeling her pulse among the wetness, until Vic’s finger was jammed in and motionless and Rey arched her hips off the bed with a long sob. Ben held one of her ankles in both hands and watched her ass dimple and clench. He was going to get a handful and fucking pound her. It was going to be so good.

They both wiped some of Rey off on the sheets while she came down with heaving breaths, on her side, like a wounded deer. Ben kissed the sole of her foot and Rey reached up to grab and suck some water out of the old Gatorade bottle she kept on her bedside table. 

“My turn for oral,” Vic said casually, back to stroking his dick nice and slow. His foreskin slipped back and forth easily, the eye at the tip winking. He looked at Rey but gestured to Ben. “Who is going to do it, you or him?”

“I had better,” Rey said, moving to sit up. She pulled off the tank top, naked and pettable. Her little tits shifted into perfect shapes on her chest. Ben wanted to slide his mouth and his hands over them, like the shadow of a palm tree on a beach. “Ben’s going to rail me; aren’t you?” Her eyes twinkled at him, not with adversarial mischief or sarcasm or sass, but with actual fun. In a second he re-lived every fantasy he’d had about shoving his cock inside Rey and fucking her until he poured cum like a fountain that would overflow her and splash back on them both. His happiness made him lightheaded. 

Rey piled one pillow on another and straddled them like a pommel horse, graciously bringing her mouth to Vicrul’s cock while he bent forward, but Ben was frozen in place. 

“I have a Mirena,” Rey told him between sloppy licks all around Vic’s purpling head. “Raw me, big brother.” Then she enveloped her boyfriend’s cock with her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and drawing up in a hard suck that made Vic hiss. He was still bent over, his hands reaching to rest on Rey’s lower back. 

“So hot, fuck”, Ben said, bunching his tee shirt up over his head, shucking his boxer-briefs, leaving it all on the floor. It was unbelievable. His sister, telling him to fuck her stupid while she stuffed her mouth with her beautiful boyfriend's uncut cock. Her pussy glistened, like glossy pink candy. Vic grunted and crawled his hands up Rey’s body to hold her cheeks up and open for Ben, who licked his thumb and rubbed it in a circle over her asshole. 

“Maybe I should ass-fuck you, sister,” he growled. His cock jumped and left two beads of precum on his belly. Rey said something high pitched and unintelligible to Vic’s pubes, swivelling her hips and arching her back. Her pussy rocked up towards him. Ben brought his hand down next to Vicrul's in a gentle, glancing spank. “Yeah ok, I’ll start with this hole,” he said, nudging at her cunt with the pudgy head. Holding his shaft to adjust the angle, Ben caught the rim of her slit and sank all the way in, exhaling shakily, with a sound like trembling leaves. 

He stayed bottomed out for a few heartbeats, the bedframe creaking while he pressed his hips up against Rey’s ass and she gargled on Vicrul’s balls. 

She was slippery and soothing all around his straining cock and the way she moaned when Ben started to pump her was something he felt in his stomach. She sounded like a whore. He leaned away from her and gave rolling thrusts, watching the bottom half of his dick kneading at Rey’s hole. It was like a porno, especially with Vicrul upright now, fucking her face, pulling frothy white saliva from her throat. Once, twice, Rey gagged and Vic pulled out and she spat into his hand. He wiped it in her hair, grasped his balls and bunched them on her tongue. 

“Uuuhnnh, yeah, suck ‘em,” Vicrul gritted out. His head was back and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was praying, to the ceiling, to Rey’s tongue, to the god of sloppy blowjobs. Ben slowed his pace because he wanted to outlast Vic. He wanted to watch him blow his load in or on his sister and let it fuel Ben’s sticky orgasm. Ben thrust just enough to remind Rey that he was there, watching her mouth work on Vic in the mirror of her vanity. It still had BSB stickers along one edge. Rey turned her head to stuff Vic in her cheek, giving his dick a hot tight rub, and he growled appreciatively. Ben had to squeeze his own balls when he saw the lump of Vic’s cockhead distending her cheek. Then Rey took him head-on again, fucking her face on him while Vic sucked in his stomach and watched along with Ben. She was moaning and humming, caressing her nails on Vic’s thigh. 

“If you use your tongue I’m gonna come on it,” Vic promised in a low voice. Both of his hands dug into her hair and he gathered it in a ponytail. “Your cute little pink tongue.”

Ben went back to thrusting steadily because he wanted to get closer. Rey felt snug but yielding. She pulled her knees up and Ben grasped her hipbones, relishing the way that she was so open for him to plunge into. His sister, offering him up her wet pussy for fucking, watching it get fucked. 

Ben heard Rey groan sloppily, working the seamed underside of Vicrul’s dick with swerving licks, and then Vic’s mindless “Hurrrrgh” while he spurted in her mouth. She pulled back, her tongue hanging out and dripping with cum, working Vic with her hand to milk him and pelt more spunk on her lips, in the pool in the centre of her tongue. She horked it all back to hold it in, then looked up at Vic through her lashes. While Ben played with her pussy by making lazy circles, Vic bent to kiss Rey and accepted his cum, sucking it out of her mouth. He drooled a bit onto his hand and swallowed the rest, then kissed Rey again. His fingers crawled back to her anus and he rubbed his cum mixed with both their saliva on it, using it like lube to ease his fingertip in. 

“Yeah, just a little bit,” Rey whimpered. “Ben, please, now, do it now,” Ben could only see half of her face in the mirror now. It was buried in the duvet, flushed and desperate. 

“Do what?” He asked. 

“Fuck me like you’ve always wanted to,” she said. 

Ben used his hands to push and pull her hips to the perfect angle, and Rey moved her knees to help him. Vic sat next to them, massaging Rey’s asshole shallowly. Ben drooled some spit onto it to help them both. He pushed all the way in, pulled out smoothly and shoved back in hard and fast. Before long he was just mindlessly pounding her while she moaned rhythmically. 

He wanted to tell her that her hole was perfect, that she was a good little slut. He wanted to say; _You looked so hot gobbling Vicrul’s dick. I want to fuck you every day. I want you to pick up a college girl and I’ll stick my cock in you while she sits on your face._ But all he could do was grunt. His tongue felt swollen and hot in his mouth; all Ben could focus on was animalistically fucking his sister’s drooling quim. 

Vic took his finger out of Rey’s ass and squirmed over to the water bottle. He drank from it, nudged it against Ben’s shoulder and Ben took a swig without breaking his pace. He was close. The water helped unstick his tongue.

“I’m almost there. You gonna come?” 

“No, but it’s ok. I will soon. Fill me up, big brother.” 

Ben rode Rey harder than he’d ever fucked anyone or anything. She clenched on him to help, squeezing every time he pulled out, and it felt like her cunt was trying to swallow him. It made Ben’s balls tighten inevitably and he rocked hard up to her ass when he came, letting out a long groan and surging a load of pearly cum deep inside Rey. She moaned too, as if it was a huge relief to feel her brother’s seed flooding her inside.

Vic was already lounging on her pillow, and Rey crawled to meet him, turning her back and spooning up against him. He pressed three fingers flat on her clit and started rubbing, nosing her hair and kissing her temple. She beckoned to Ben and he settled facing her, his fingers lazing over her nipples. Rey stretched and smiled with eyes closed. Ben moved to lap at her breasts and put his hands on her thighs, caressing the insides, soft and humid like a hothouse flower. Vic’s touch was making her chest heave against Ben’s lips. Her toes pointed and flexed and squirmed among their entwined legs.

“Come on, come for us,” Vic ordered quietly. “Push out some of Ben’s cum, so I can lick it off my hand. I wanna know what he tastes like.”

“Ah, harder, rub harder,” Rey begged, high and needy.

“You’re close, I can feel your ass clenching,” He said. Ben rested his teeth gently on one of Rey’s nipples, then swirled a long wet lick around it, contrasting hard and soft. 

“Yeah, Ben, again, again,” she said, and when he did the same to the other nipple, Rey shoved her fist against Vicrul’s hand on her clit and arched her back and came with a cry that was like a siren, piercing and drawn out. 

Her brother held Rey’s thighs open while Vicrul’s fingers scooped at her opening and he licked off whatever had dripped out.

The bed was comfortable and everyone’s bodies were so warm, Ben drifted off to sleep before he could think about much else. He woke up when he felt Rey climb over him; squinting at the alarm clock he could see it had only been about fifteen minutes. 

“I need to pee so I don’t get a UTI,” she whispered, scurrying to the bathroom. Ben saw that Vicrul was fast asleep on his stomach, his fuzzy brown ass nestled halfway under the duvet. 

He didn’t want to go back to his own bed.

Especially not when Rey came back, put on Vic’s old t-shirt that was draped on her computer chair, and climbed back in between them. She hauled the pillows she'd been propped on up to the head of the bed and snuggled down among them. Ben settled on half of one. Rey rolled to lie on her tummy too, and Ben traced patterns on her cute naked butt with his pointer finger. 

“Wait,” he murmured. “I didn’t get Vic a present for tomorrow.”

“It’s already tomorrow now,” Rey sighed. “Merry Christmas.”

He checked the clock more closely; it was 12:17 AM.

“Merry Christmas,” he replied. He brought an arm up to rest under his head and looked up at the geometric shadows on the ceiling; bedroom furniture, the hall light, the half-closed door. “I’ll just get him a gift card from the gas station, it’s always open.”

“Yeah,” Rey answered sleepily. “A Starbucks card and a three-way. Best Christmas ever.”

Ben was pretty sure she was being sarcastic, but they were both too sleepy to find out. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, much is owed to my AO3 sister [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer), who is always down to beta. <3


End file.
